Known from the state of the art, for example, from Published International Application, WO 2010/072483, is a conductive conductivity sensor. This includes at least two electrodes, which when measuring are immersed in the measured medium. For determining the electrolytic conductivity of the measured medium, the resistance or conductance of the electrode measuring path in the measured medium is determined. In the case of known cell constant, the conductivity of the measured medium can then be ascertained therefrom. The electrodes are connected by means of a line or cable with a measurement transmitter, in which the conductivity is ascertained based on the measurement data.
The contacting of the electrodes to the line will now be explained based on FIG. 1. The electrodes 3 contact the measured medium at their ends 8 and extend from there rearwards through the basic body 2 and out the other side. The electrodes are there provided with connections 11, which are, in turn, connected with the measurement transmitter.
The connections 11 are either special plug- or screw contacts or in the simplest case cable is soldered to the connections 11. In both cases it is, however, necessary that the electrodes protrude out from the basic body. Since, most often, platinum is used as electrode material, this is very expensive.